supertedfandomcom-20200214-history
Skeleton
Skeleton is exactly as his name, a skeleton that is alive and moves around, which is quite astonishing seeing as he has no other body parts such as a heart or lungs. His main objective is to have a happy and quiet life. But being one of Texas Pete's henchmen ensures that this does not happen. He is what you would call a complainer and is always expecting something terrible to happen (which in most cases it does). Skeleton is the most softhearted of the team and the most cowardly, one particular part of this is shown when he is afraid of heights while he is helping Tex rob a toystore by climbing on the ridges of skyscrapers to get to it. He is always wearing blue gloves and pink slippers and sleeps in a coffin. He classes Bulk as one of his friends, but cannot say the same about Texas Pete, who is always bullying him into doing bad things. He has trouble keeping himself together and is always going to pieces (literally). He was voiced by Melvyn Hayes. History Backstory No one knows much about Skeleton's past, although in the episode Bulk's Story, Skeleton was found in an abandoned house by Tex and Bulk who had just broken out of prison and joined the gang SuperTed Skeleton assists Texas Pete along with Bulk in their schemes. He isn't too fond of dark and desolate places and often complains. He is scared stiff of SuperTed whom he refers to as the terrible teddy and is often knocked to pieces by Spotty or most often loses some of his bones. The Further Adventures of SuperTed TBA Appearances Television Series *The Original Adventures of SuperTed **Season 1: SuperTed and the Inca Treasure, SuperTed and the Pearl Fishers, SuperTed and the Stolen Rocketship, SuperTed and the Giant Kites, SuperTed and the Elephant's Graveyard, SuperTed and the Train Robbers, SuperTed at Creepy Castle, SuperTed and Nuts in Space, SuperTed and the City of the Dead, SuperTed at the Funfair, SuperTed and the Goldmine, SuperTed on Planet Spot **Season 2: SuperTed at the Toy Shop, SuperTed in Texas, SuperTed in the Arctic, SuperTed and Trouble in Space: Part One, SuperTed and Trouble in Space: Part Two, SuperTed and the Gun Smugglers, SuperTed and the Crystal Ball, Spotty and the Indians, SuperTed's Dream, SuperTed and the Lumberjacks, Bulk's Story, SuperTed Meets Father Christmas **Season 3: SuperTed Kicks Up the Dust, SuperTed and the Magic Word Part I, SuperTed and the Magic Word Part II, SuperTed and the Whales, SuperTed and the Gorilla, SuperTed and Mother Nature, SuperTed and Tex's Magic Spell, SuperTed and the Great Horrendo, SuperTed and the Rattlesnake, SuperTed in Chinatown, SuperTed Goes Round The Bend The Further Adventures of SuperTed: Trivia Melvyn Hayes who voiced Skeleton is best known for his role as Gunner/Bombardier Gloria Beaumont in It Ain't Half Hot Mum and he also voiced another villain named Dolf in another animated series called Alfred J. Kwak. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males